Timeline:November
November is the eleventh month of the year. November 2 is the 306th day of the year (307th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 59 days remaining until the end of the year. *'2002': Denvil Anderson Bowman passed away at age 68 in Overton County, Tennessee, USA. November 3 is the 307th day of the year (308th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There ar 58 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1883': George Sanford Honeycutt was born to William Boston Honeycutt and Sarah Jane Butler. *'1915': Lou Pearlia Green passed away at age 31 in Overton County, Tennessee, USA. November 5 is the 309th day of the year (310th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 56 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1889': Joshua R. Cox passed away at age 62 in Grayson County, Virginia, USA. *'1918': William Harold Ketchem was born to Jesse Franklin Ketchem and Lora Mable Pruett. November 6 is the 310th day of the year (311th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 55 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1921': Jack Edison King was born to John Aubrey King and Fannie Jarriah McCown. November 7 is the 311th day of the year (312th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 54 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1832': Jeremiah Hurst III was born to Jeremiah Hurst II and Priscilla Southern. *'1858': Elbert Green was born to Thomas W. Green and Lucinda Jones. *'1871': James R. Garrett was born to Elijah Garrett and Malissa Bilbrey. *'1904': Charles Langford was born to Barney Langford and Hester Phillips. *'1936': Jordan Elzavan Ham passed away at age 75 in Jumping Branch, Summers County, Virginia, USA. November 8 is the 312th day of the year (313th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 53 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1935': Jackson Furlow passed away at the age of 67 in Mulkeytown, Franklin County, Illinois, USA. November 12 is the 316th day of the year (317th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 49 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1794': John Hinton Grubbs was born to Daniel Grubbs and Sarah Grubb. *'1896': Ella Meikle Garrett was born to Shadrick Alonzo Garrett and Eliza Jane Kuykendall. November 13 is the 317th day of the year (318th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 48 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1896': John H. Galwith passed away at age 76 in New Bloomfield, Callaway County, Missouri, USA. November 14 is the 318th day of the year (319th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 47 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1928': Danielle Lafayette Booher passed away at age 79 in Pickett County, Tennessee, USA. November 17 is the 322nd day of the year (323rd in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 44 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1907': Albert Langford was born to Barney Langford and Hester Phillips. *'1997': Aiselyn Cash was born to Richard Thomas Cash and his first wife. November 18 is the 323rd day of the year (324th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 43 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1891': Nancy Hardy passed away at age 91 in Overton County, Tennessee, USA. *'1936': Mary Lou Garrett passed away at age 25 in Tennessee, USA. November 19 is the 324th day of the year (325th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 42 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1937': James Sheddrick Garrett passed away at age 63 in Linary, Cumberland County, Tennessee, USA. November 20 is the 325th day of the year (326th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 41 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1966': Kenneth Garrison died at age 32 in Tennessee, USA. November 21 '''is the 326th day of the year (327th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 40 days remaining until the end of the year. *1940: Bobby Carl Garrett was born to Carl Jessie Garrett and Rose Nell Judd. '''November 23 is the 328th day of the year (329th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 38 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1892': Mary Polly Crouch passed away at age 88 in Winchester, Randolph County, Indiana, USA. *'1998': Alexis Cash was born to Richard Thomas Cash and his first wife. November 24 is the 329th day of the year (330th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 37 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1914': Perry Lamon Ketchem was born to Jesse Franklin Ketchem and Lora Mable Pruett. November 25 '''is the 330th day of the year (331st in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 36 days remaining until the end of the year. *1933: Cynthia Jean Langford was born to Joe Milton Langford and Flora Elva Ramsey. '''November 26 is the 331st day of the year (332nd in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 35 days remaining until the end of the year. *1964: Daniel Parker Langford died at age 93 in Overton County, Tennessee, USA. November 27 is the 332nd day of the year (333rd in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 34 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1936': Nancy Catherine Booher passed away at age 66 in Jones County, Texas, USA. *'2011': Michael Gene Garrett passed away at age 55 in Muncie, Delaware County, Indiana, USA. November 28 is the 333rd day of the year (334th in leap years) in the Gregorian calender. There are 33 days remaining until the end of the year. *'1969': Lonnie Reece Bowman passed away at age 70 in Tennessee, USA. You're in section L of the list of people on your Ancestry Tree.Category:Timeline Pages Category:Dates